vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Bear
Summary Ice Bear is one of the main protagonists of We Bare Bears. Ice Bear is almost always distant and emotionless, though not inherently unfriendly. He seems to not be very conversant, as Ice Bear generally speaks in one-liners and very vague sentences and responds through action instead. Despite usually being mute, Ice Bear is notably more observant and has a better keen sense of danger than his brothers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Ice Bear Origin: We Bare Bears Gender: Male Age: 7 in bear years, 45 in 'man years' Classification: Polar Bear Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Skilled axe wielder, Stealth Mastery, Cooking expert, can use his claws as weapons; Flight and Electricity Manipulation with Roomba Attack Potency: Wall level (Could punch and slice through metal robots with ease, Is the strongest out of the three brothers) Speed: Superhuman travel speed (Kept pace with a moving van, Comparable to a real Polar Bear) with at least Subsonic reactions (Reacted to a laser blast as well as other combat robots easily). Possibly Relavistic when consuming coffee (Able to perceive the world in complete slow motion) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Able to constantly support his two brothers, a fully grown Grizzly bear and Panda bear, casually in daily activities) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can easily take hits from his brothers as well as laser beams capable of smashing walls) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Fire axe, ninja stars, Upgraded Roomba Intelligence: High (Though Ice Bear may not speak very much, actions speak louder than words. He has shown to be capable of creating fully functioning machines, such as the Robot Bear in "Panda's Sneeze" or completely destroying and remaking the Roomba in "Everyday Bears". Though he's still a little rusty on machine-making, he demonstrates his quick thinking in several episodes, a prime example being in "Nom Nom". After being stuck in a large hole overnight, the Mailman soon arrives with a package for Grizzly. Knowing full well he'd fall into the hole as well, he positions himself to catch the Mailman. After seeing what he had delivered, he gets the idea to use the item, a Chop-o Choppa Copter, to fly himself out of the hole and rescue his brothers ) Weaknesses: Will go primal with food deprivation. Will turn mad and crave for caffeine after coffee consumption Notable Attacks/Techniques: Roomba: Roomba is first seen as just a simple automatic vacuum cleaner but Ice Bear has modified and upgraded Roomba to have various advanced technologies that borderline sci-fi techs. *Anti-gravity pad: The Roomba can defy gravity to float around thanks to the anti-gravity pad underneath. It's also strong enough to be used as a jet engine to help Ice Bear fly around. *Axe: The Roomba can pull out an axe to attack when it's in dangerous situations. An interesting fact is that the speed of the attacks of Ice Bear increases considerably when he is with that ax. This may be because of the fact that this axe is small compared to the traditional Ice Bear axe. *A.I. command: Ice Bear often controls his Roomba by clapping his paws to make the Roomba do various tasks. *Backpack: The Roomba can unveil 2 straps so it can be used to be carried around Ice Bears back. *Electrical defense: The Roomba can emit an electric shock to defend itself. *Electrical spike: The Roomba is armed with an electrical spike to electrify and burn a threat. Others Notable Victories: Polar Bear (The Real World) Polar Bear's Profile (Speed was equalized) Iorek Byrnison (His Dark Materials) Iorek's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Claw Users Category:Axe Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Athletes Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Cartoon Network Category:We Bare Bears Category:Comedy Characters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9